


saying your names

by commovente



Series: SASO2016: bonus round 3 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commovente/pseuds/commovente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“You’re here,” Tobio says. He sounds surprised. “You’re actually here. Oikawa-san.”</p>
  <p>“Well, seeing as I did invite you,” Oikawa answers, amused.</p>
  <p>“Ah, right. You did.” The wonder doesn’t leave Tobio’s voice, only heightens everything else there: happiness, caution, the lingering edges of relief echoing alongside Tobio’s surprise. Oikawa’s smile widens, brighter but softer. Perhaps there’s a relief there, too, but who’s looking? Certainly not Tobio, who continues, “I didn’t know you liked the Sunbirds, too.”</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	saying your names

**Author's Note:**

> written as a prompt fill for SASO 2016, bonus round 3: gift tags. the original prompt is [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/14215.html?thread=5816455#cmt5816455).

They’re almost halfway to their seats when Tobio speaks.

“You’re here,” Tobio says. He sounds surprised. “You’re actually here. Oikawa-san.”

“Well, seeing as I did invite you,” Oikawa answers, amused.

“Ah, right. You did.” The wonder doesn’t leave Tobio’s voice, only heightens everything else there: happiness, caution, the lingering edges of relief echoing alongside Tobio’s surprise. Oikawa’s smile widens, brighter but softer. Perhaps there’s a relief there, too, but who’s looking? Certainly not Tobio, who continues, “I didn’t know you liked the Sunbirds, too.”

Oikawa blinks. Then he laughs. 

“What, me? Not particularly, but —.” He shrugs. “A match is a match, and tickets are tickets. Besides, I figured you could fill me in on whatever stats I need to know.”

It’s a lie and it isn’t. Oikawa keeps loose tabs on all the teams in the League, looked even closer into the Suntory Sunbirds once he got his hands on tickets, but there’s something to be said about hearing them from someone truly passionate about the team. If nothing else, the way Tobio lights up, awkward and halting as he babbles out previous games and particularly impressive plays, more than makes up for re-learning things Oikawa already knows. 

And it’s — endearing, almost, the way Tobio keeps stopping and starting, tacking on explanations _Like this, Oikawa-san…,_ constantly checking in not because he thinks Oikawa needs the time, but because he wants Oikawa to want it too, spending time like this, sharing time this.

As if Oikawa wouldn’t have otherwise. As if Oikawa needs any convincing.

Still, he wonders if Tobio’s ever watched one of their games live before, if he’s ever done this with anyone else, digging into himself to see how much he’d care if he had. The answer, he finds, is _not much, not much at all._ And that’s what surprises Oikawa most of all, more than where he is or who he’s with, buoying him up and up and up. 

“You really are excited, aren’t you, Tobio,” he murmurs. Leaves off the _-chan_ , tests the weight of the word without it, finding himself to try it again and again and again. He spots their seats, drops a hand to the sleeve of Tobio’s shirt, not tugging, just to catch his attention.

It makes Tobio stop longer than half a millisecond this time, staring at Oikawa all the while before he says, “You said my name.”

“I do believe I did.”

“No, you — _you said my name._ Tobio.” Tobio tries his own name in his mouth, eyes dropping down to Oikawa’s before zipping back up and away again. “Just my name.”

“Is there anything you’d like me to call you?” Oikawa asks, genuinely curious. He doesn’t let go of Tobio’s sleeve.

“Not really, I just. I like it. When you say my name,” Tobio clarifies. Oikawa hums, considering.

Deliberately throwaway, Oikawa says: “You could say mine, too, if you’d like.” 

There’s something incredibly satisfying about how obviously caught off-guard Tobio is, even better when it’s because he’s happy. Oikawa thinks he is, too. Happy. And because Oikawa does still know Tobio more than anyone else might give him credit for, he waits almost half a minute before adding, “Either way’s fine, though.”

“Tooru-san,” Tobio says at the same time.

And both of them stop, look at each other and away and back again, not really at the same times but meeting each other again in the end, Oikawa looking up at Tobio and realising he’s grown again, not quite tall enough to be noticeable, but enough for Oikawa to know he has. Oikawa notices. They’re walking again, almost to their seats, now.

“Oikawa-san?” Tobio asks, and oh, Oikawa hasn’t said anything yet. Still waiting, Tobio looks almost concerned, unsure what to do with Oikawa’s lack of response, unsure how to recognise speechlessness, having never been allowed to learn how to look for it before. 

Oikawa starts to laugh.

“Oikawa-san,” Tobio says again. Then simply: “Tooru.”

“”Yes?” Oikawa manages between laughs. “You called?”

“Yeah,” Tobio nods, once, twice. “Yeah, I did.”

And when Tobio reaches for the small of Oikawa’s back, guiding them into their seats, Oikawa doesn’t say a word of complaint, doesn’t say anything at all, simply moves his hand from Tobio’s sleeve to his wrist, makes a show of checking the time on Tobio’s watch — smiling at the tiny crown etched into the clock face — before settling his fingers under Tobio’s.

“It’s about time for the match to start,” Oikawa says, Tobio’s fingers tangling into his.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
